


One, Two, Three

by Crimson17



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Sad, introspective, midnight musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson17/pseuds/Crimson17
Summary: There are nights that keep him awake.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 17





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever. Wrote it at 10:57 pm.

here are nights that keep him awake.   
Lucy is fast asleep beside him, Happy snoring away in the corner, yet he cannot find the sweet solace of sleep. There are nights where he realizes the implications of his life. He counts the sheep of his life, praying one will be the end. One, he was once dead, and that will never change. Two, he is Zeref’s brother, and that will never change. Three, he is a demon, and that will never change. One, two, three, one, two, three. He knows he is much more than that - he is the salamander, he is a fairy tail wizard, he is part of a team, part of a family - but he can never quite forget the parts of him he’d rather not share. One, two, three, one, two, three. He feels his fire coursing through his veins, so hot it almost burns him. But tonight it is cold, like Gray took his hands and shifted his power over. It simmers below, filling him up with ice. The covers are hot, the room is cold, and the air is suffocating. One, two, three, one, two, three. He feels his guild mark scorching his shoulder, every scar being torn up again, every broken limb breaking again. One, two, three, one, two, three. He sees the destruction he caused, the lives he risked, and those that were lost. One, two, three, one, two, three. He sees himself in a mirror, but he is ten years younger, and knows nothing of what is to come. He sees himself not needing to count sheep, falling asleep in one, two, three. 

As the sun breaks the surface, his eyes finally slip shut. It is a cruel dance, one he will never quite manage to forget. As the moon dips below the horizon, his head is filled with the routine. Lucy guides him on the dance floor. 

One, two, three.


End file.
